


Cat Moose Do

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy's Cat [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Missie resorts to increasingly desperate measures to wake Lumpy.





	Cat Moose Do

Lumpy was fast asleep in his bed when his cat Missie came to the side of his bed and looked at him.

“Meow, Meow,” she meowed.

Lumpy just turned over a little, still sleeping. Missie bounced on the mattress and climbed onto the blanket and jumped on it too.

“Meow,” she meowed again.

No response from Lumpy, as he was still sleeping. Seeing this, Missie meowed louder.

“Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!”

And she sat near Lumpy’s face and she also placed her paw right on Lumpy’s face.

“Get off,” said Lumpy in his sleep as he pushed Missie off his face but Missie walked right back over to him and an idea came to her. She jumped off Lumpy’s bed for a brief second and then came back, she raised a baseball bat and smacked Lumpy’s right eye with it.

"OWWW!!" Lumpy awakened and held his right eye with both hands.

Lumpy sat up in bed and looked around to see who had done it and he saw Missie pretending to be asleep on his bed, she stretched, smiled and looked at Lumpy and meowed as she pointed to her mouth.

Lumpy just looked confused for a moment, then took a deep breath and sighed.


End file.
